


Mine to keep

by vexatious_vehome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Mafia AU, possessive!Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexatious_vehome/pseuds/vexatious_vehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU! Two influential mafia families intend to forge an alliance by marriage. Allison is armed and not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine to keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedchuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedchuck/gifts).



> For the prompts: Allison/Lydia, Lydia/Derek, possesiveness, jealousy, oral, fake dating/marriage.

Allison enjoys the sun gently warming her. The weather is perfect for a wedding. There are no clouds and the air smells of sweet flowers and freshly cut grass. She is happy she decided to bring her sunglasses along after all. The window next to her is cracked open and she can hear Lydia hum from inside the room. Allison recognizes the song. It is their song.

She hates this day. She is going to have to stand helplessly and smile as her lover enters a fake marriage for the sake of power. She knows it is merely on paper. But the idea of watching her beloved walk down the aisle to marry another pains her.  
Allison is jealous and she hates it. Her hand rests over one of the knives that are cleverly hidden under her dress. She sighs. The humming has stopped.

“Shouldn't you smile? Be happy for me?“ Lydia asks. The readhead is leaning against the window, taking deep breaths. Enjoying the beautiful weather.

“I am.“ Allison lies. 

“You don't like my husband.“ Lydia sighs. Derek isn't the worst match. Allison is aware of the alternatives. Defintely not the worst.

“I don't know what you mean. But he is going to be at every big event now. Makes him just another safety risk.“ Allison grumbles. She met the man just once. And he didn't impress her much. A stoic, taciturn man. She can work with that, Allison figures.

“As my husband that is to be expected. Just like his right hand. Didn't you like the boy? Such pretty eyes.“ Lydia grins. The boy had been friendly and entertaining. A rather pleasant meeting.

“He's decent.“ Allison agrees.

There is a knock on the door. Someone is calling for Lydia. The readhead leaves the window to talk to whoever is on the other side. Allison turns back towards the garden. The seats slowly fill. The men in tuxedos and scars. The ladies in colorful dresses. Some of them have their weapons better hidden than others.

She takes a sip of her champagne. The bottom of her glass slowly pressing down against the short knife handle hidden against her ribcage. Reassuring herself that she is still armed. Whenever someone spots her she smiles and waves, ignoring their inquiring stares.

She can hear the door close in the background. She can feel Lydia's fingers against her hair, as she smooths any imperfections away. She can't feel her lover's eyes on her, so Allison doesn't turn away from the scene.

“Ten minutes.“ Lydia sighs.

“Do you have everything? Do you need anything?“ Allison murmurs. She knows Lydia doesn't. There is a long pause in their conversation as they watch. There is that knock on the door again.

“Allison.“ Her name sounds so sad as it leaves her lover's lips.

“Yes?“ She looks up. Lydia looks so tired.

“Kiss me. Please.“ Her words can barely be heard. Allison turns around, resting a hand against the window ledge. Lydia cradles the brunette's cheeks in her hands. Their kiss is sweet, gentle and too short. There is that incessant knocking again. They are lucky that they tend to wear the same lipstick.

Lydia's hands slide against her face as she turns towards the room. The ceremony is about to start. Allison leaves her glass on the ledge. Her surroundings feel stifling as she walks towards her seat in the front row. The very air seems to strangle her.

As she sits down, the music starts. She gets back up with everyone else. Her left hand calmly rests against a blade strapped to her thigh. She can feel the metal heating up against her skin. The couple leaves the cool shadows of the house.

Allison has to admit that they make a striking pair. The groom, Derek, is all cold, brutal strength dressed in black with sharp cheek bones. Lydia, next to him, is deceitful sweetness with an easy smile and lithic eyes. The edges of her white, short summer dress dance in the breeze. Lydia looks like Allison always imagined she would at their wedding. There is suddenly a thick knot in her throat and she can feel tears pricking at her eyes. She carefully lets her sunglasses slide down onto her nose.

Lydia smiles reassuringly at her. The ceremony starts. It's short and to the point. The offical asks the necessary questions. Derek and Lydia answer. They write their names down. They don't bother to exchange rings. It is done. They are married.

If Allison thought seeing the couple smile and chat during lunch was torture, the party afterwards is sheer hell. As Lydia's bodyguard, Allison isn't allowed to stray away from the bride's side. There is no way to escape this charade. No break for her to catch her breath. All Allison has left is smiling and pretending.  
Derek's bodyguard didn't seem to happy about all this either. After lunch they were able to chat for a few minutes. He's a sweet guy, but Allison feels like murdering someone if Lydia kisses Derek one more time. That person preferably being Derek.

In a down moment she touches Lydia's arm informing her that she's leaving for the restroom. Sensing Allison's distress, Lydia excuses herself, leaving with her bodyguard. They are lucky that the ladies' restroom is currently deserted. Allison leans heavily against the cold tiles. She feels like she is about to snap. Her fingers clench and unclench against her sides. She watches Lydia from underneath her lashes.

The redhead's hip rests against the counter. She watches her lover with a blank face. There were few times Lydia had seen Allison wound so tightly. And even fewer she had seen the pure killer instinct in her eyes.

“Can I kill him?“ Allison asks, looking Lydia dead in the eye.

“Afraid not.“ Lydia shrugs. Allison takes a few deep breaths.

“Do you have to enjoy it that much?“ Allison asks. She is so angry at Lydia right now. Lydia's mask falls.

“Trust me I don't. It's nothing but a short unpleasantness. So get a grip onto yourself.“ Lydia hisses.

“A short unpleasantness? Lyds, you're married.“ Allison huffs in anger. She looks towards the ceiling and slaps her hands against the cold wall. Taking deep breaths to get back some control.

“On the paper. But it changes nothing.“ Lydia says. Her lips are pressed into a thin line as she steps towards Allison. The door opens. The lovers smile at the women and leave. This isn't the time or the place. Allison is still unhappy and still wants to kill somebody, just not that badly anymore. Another few hours and people will finally start to leave.

It is chilly outside when they finally get away. Allison pulls Lydia closer as the two women walk towards the car. Lydia slips into the passenger seat. Her heels are thrown onto the backseat and she immediately starts fiddling with the radio. The motor roars to life and a soothing melody fills the car.

They are quiet. Where Lydia is languid indifference, Allison is tightly coiled tension. The streetlights flit by as the brunette directs the car towards the beach house she shares with her lover. Lydia is carefully pulling out all pins until her hair tumbles down. She sighs. The updo had threatened to give her a headache.

Lydia exhales when the car stops. Her heels are forgotten in the back as she gets out. She waits in front of the car. It's not like she can see Allison behind the the toned glass, but she knows her lover is there and that she's watching her. Allison is desperately holding onto the steering wheel. She lets her forehead rest against the warm leather as she takes a few calming breaths.

When she looks up all she can see is Lydia with her skin as light as her wedding dress and her coppery mane as she looks Allison straight in the eye. Unwavering. Waiting. And Allison finally realizes what Lydia has been trying to tell her. It really doesn't matter what is written on that slip of paper. She is here. With Allison. And she intends to stay.  
Allison shakily exhales. An unsure smile settles on her lips. This feeling is heady. Making her dizzy. Silently she slides out of her seat. The sunglasses dangle from the steering wheel, gently swaying back and forth. Her heels click on the pavement as she circles around towards her girlfriend. Whithout her heels the redhead only reaches Allison's shoulder. Lydia pulls her lover closer.

The waves lapping at the sand behind the house make for pleasant background noise as their mouths seek out each other. Allison buries her hands in the soft, red strands. Bent forward like this, it feels like she is about to absorb Lydia into herself. She pulls the redhead tighter against herself. She can hear her lover breathe heavily through her nose as their tongues contiue to clash. The kiss grows hungrier.

They have to break apart eventually to breathe and Allison leads Lydia into the house. Once the door closes they walk into their bedroom. Allison switches one bedside lamp on, painting the room in a warm, golden light. Lydia carelessly deposits her jewelry on a stack of books.  
Allison's hand glides over a shoulder towards the zipper on Lydia's dress. She catches it between her calloused fingers and tugs at it lightly. Lydia piles her hair on her head, holding it there as Allison slowly pulls down the zipper, letting the dress pool at Lydia's feet. Underneath she wears a bra and panties made from shimmery white silk, a blue wedding garter adorning her naked thigh.

The redhead doesn't change her posture as she watches Allison over her shoulder. The brunette's hands glide over her shoulders and along her arms. Allison kisses her neck. It makes Lydia shudder against her. The hair falls. Lydia leans back against her lover. Their arms cross over Lydia's tummy, holding onto each other. They simply need a moment to relax and enjoy the other's presence.

Lydia steps out of the embrace and takes Allison's hand. Gently she pulls her dark-haired lover towards the bed. She moves into the middle of their bed, pulling Allison with her.  
Together they get Allison's dress off her body. Lydia gently pushes at Allison's shoulder and the brunette rolls onto her back. Propping herself up on one elbow she takes in the dark lace and two knives strapped to her lover's body. 

Lydia's fingertips run softly over Allison's left knee. They glide up on the inside, dipping under the straps and moving towards the knife. She pulls the knife away from underneath the straps. It's warm, heated from Allison's skin. She throws it away. The straps are easily removed and Lydia slides between Allison's legs.

Her hands languidly move up the brunette's body, looking into her eyes and a seductive smile settles onto Lydia's lips. This is known territory now. The other knive is tied to Allison's lacy bra. Her lips glide up the right side of Allison's ribcage, until her lips settle around the short knive handle. Her teeth hold onto it, as she carefully slides it free.  
She sits back up. Allison is watching her with heated eyes. Lydia watches her from under lowered lashes. Her hand slowly lifts to the the knife dangling from between the lips. She eyes the handle, twirling it between her fingers. There are lipstick stains clearly visible against the light handle. She throws it away too.

Lydia's hands rest against Allison's tummy. Slowly they creep upwards, the fingertips teasingly dipping under the lace. Lydia bends forward, smirking now, her lips not even an inch away from her lover's. Allison's hands glide back into her hair, playing with it, as Lydia undoes her bra. They kiss.

The bra falls off the side of their bed and Lydia's lips trail over Allison's breasts. The redhead's fingers brush lightly against the sides and undersides before settling over them. The thumbs rest against the nipples. Lydia watches Allison as she starts moving them back and forth. Allison's eyelids drop slightly and she sighs in contentment as she pushes her body into Lydia's touch.

Seeing her lover's permission, Lydia moves down a bit, taking one nipple into her mouth, running her tongue over it and sucking gently. A quiet moan echos between them. Lydia stops, her mouth hovering and breath warming Allison's skin. The brunette looks up.

“You're my woman.“ Lydia looks Allison straight in the eyes as she states this. It's a clear, serious statement. Allison nods.

“And you're mine.“ Allison breathes before she lets out a startled moan. Lydia's teeth are scraping against her nipple. Her tongue is dancing and lapping incessantly against the sensitive skin. Allison moans quietly again, pressing against Lydia's mouth, asking for more. The redhead switches sides, her hand continuing to please Allison's other side.

Allison's legs slide sensually against her's. One hand moves from fiery hair to a fairskinned hip. Her hand molds itself to the curve, as she tucks Lydia up to kiss. As Lydia's body presses against hers, Allison rolls them over. She now straddles Lydia's hips. Her thumb rubs the smeared lipstick from Lydia's mouth. Allison rearranges her position until she is kneeling between Lydia's thighs, her hands holding her lover's wrists against the sheets.

They kiss, but soon Allison's lips wander. Along a rounded jawline, up an ear. Hot air against the dainty shell, makes Lydia's breath catch. The lips move down the slender neck. Kissing. Licking. Nipping. Sucking. Raising marks onto the pale flesh. Claiming. Lydia moans and holds onto Allison's shoulder as she releases her lover's hands. 

“You are mine.“ Allison murmers into Lydia's skin. She licks and sucks at the offered neck as the redhead hums in agreement.

“Yours.“ Is the hoarse answer she gets. Allison's hands run up and down Lydia's thighs as they wind around her middle. They kiss. Again and again as Lydia holds her close and Allison's hands wander up her sides. They slide against the silken bra. Her mouth joins them. The lips merely dancing over the soft material. Teasing the hot skin underneath.

Lydia sighs, partially in annoyance and partially in desire. Allison complies and removes the bra. She cradles Lydia's breats in her hands and lavishes her attention on them. Unlike Lydia she doesn't tease, doesn't talk. She concentrates on the moves that make Lydia moan and shudder. Allison likes that Lydia is more vocal than she is. The sounds her lover makes are the best thing she can imagine hearing.

She can feel Lydia's nails dig into her shoulders as she moves down her tummy and sides. Allison grins. Lydia will have to wait a bit longer. Her teeth scrape against her sharp hipbones in a playful bite as a nail runs down the fine line where legs join hip. Lydia shudders and groans. Allison scoots further down the bed as her arms move underneath Lydia's legs.

Her lips slide over the silken fabric of Lydia's panties, leaving gentle kisses in their path. They lick, kiss, suck down Lydia's thigh, a hand mimicking the movement on the other side. Allison's teeth catch the silken wedding garter and pull it down a bit. Lydia huffs in amusement, pulling her leg towards herself to remove the garter completely.  
Allison takes the chance to get rid of Lydia's panties, too. But instead of being able to settle back into her position as planned, Allison watches Lydia sit up. The redhead crooks her finger at Allison, a wicked smile on her lips.

“Yours will have to go, too.“ Lydia grins. Allison huffs a laugh. She intends to comply with Lydia's demand, but she will do it her way. Allison slides of the bed, facing her lover. Her hands glide over her own body. Caressing breasts. Scratching down her belly. Fingers dipping into the sides of her panties, pulling the fabric away from her body. Her hips moving slightly. Allison makes a show of pushing the lace down her hips and she would have gladly continued it, if impatience hadn't mixed with lust in Lydia's eyes.

And while Lydia loved few things more than teasing Allison in bed and drawing the most delicious sounds from her quiet lover, the redhead didn't appreciate waiting herself. The brunette smiles and crawls back onto the bed. Allison hovers over a smiling Lydia on all fours. The redhead moves a hand to her neck, tugging her down for a kiss.  
As Allison starts pulling away to move down, Lydia halts her.

“Wait a moment. Could you turn around? Yes, like that. Could you bend the leg a bit more? Yes, that's great thanks.“ Lydia says as Allison complies with Lydia's asks and instructive hands. The brunette moves onto her side, tugging at Lydia's thigh, as the redhead pulls Allison's hips into the right position so that she can comfortably rest against Allison's legs.  
Both of them can now reach the other's vulva easily. Like the waves outside their windows they lap and lick at each other. Their hands caress every inch of skin they can possibly reach. Lydia moans and the hot breath makes Allison's body shudder. In retaliation she sucks a bit harder at Lydia's clit, making the redhead groan.

They lick. They moan. They suck. They sudder. They touch. They groan. At the end they slide back next to each other, legs and arms interwining.

“I love you.“ Lydia sighs against Allison's collarbone.

“I love you.“ Allison echoes into Lydia's hair as they fall asleep.


End file.
